Viatmin Shelley:Sex Therapy
by LadyHardy11
Summary: Alex Shelley is in love with a certain blond haired blue highlighted Canadian who has gotten sick. How can Alex make her feel better? ONE SHOT! Alex Shelley/OC Chris Sabin/ Velvet Sky  little bit mentioned


Alex's POV

"Just stop being a pussy about it and tell her." Chris said rolling his eyes as he messed with the radio.

I slapped his hands away before picking a station and returning my hands back on the wheel. When Chris tried to change the station again I gave him another slap making it harder.

"Mother fucker."

"Shut the fuck up…I'm driving this bitch so I get to choose the station." I said shooting him a look from out the corner of my eye.

"Whatever…any who are you gonna tell her or not?" Chris asked.

"She just got out of a horrible relationship with Hernandez and besides she's sick."

"And?"

"Oh yeah like confessing my love for her while she can barely stay awake let alone fully understand it is smart." I said sarcastically giving Chris a look.

"Well…it could be."

"Shut up Chris." I said shaking my head as I pulled up to our destination…Belle's place.

It was a huge white house with a beautiful green lawn and a black 2010 Chevy Camaro parked outside. I parked behind it before getting out and heading to the front door with Chris following behind me.

"Well Vel and Angel are here already I see." Chris noted smiling, probably at the thought of Velvet.

"Why wouldn't they be…with the way they made it sound, Belle can't function on her own." I said a bit worried for her.

"I just find it a bit obvious that she has feelings for you too, being that she told Angel to call you because she wanted to see you."

"She also requested Nattie." I pointed out.

"Yeah but Nattie's her sister and she's on the road still…you know WWE doesn't give much time off…she still asked for you too."

"I'm one of her best friends…it's natural for her to want me here."

"I still think she loves you man…you need to admit your feelings to her."

"Just drop it man." I said sighing as I rang the doorbell and waited, rocking from side to side until I heard the door opening. I gave a light smile to Velvet as she hugged me and gave Chris a light kiss.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Upstairs in her room…she's been complaining about missing you and she's being stubborn as hell." Velvet said as she moved out the way to let us in.

I walked in first with Chris following close behind me. I quickly headed upstairs where I saw the saddest thing I'd ever seen in my life. Belle was lying in bed with her hair pulled back coughing and sneezing like crazy. She looked paler than usual, her beautiful tan faded and her nose was extremely red.

She also had her hand on her throat, wheezing a bit as she coughed. Angelina was there trying to feed her soup, but was being unsuccessful, due to Belle's constant turning of her head away. I came over to the bed and smiled when I saw her eyes light up.

"Hey Shelley-Belly." She grunted out, whimpering in pain as she grabbed at her neck again.

God I loved that voice of hers…despite it being hoarse.

"Hey beauty…why aren't you letting Angel feed you the soup?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not a baby and I can do it myself."

"No you can't…you're weak as hell." Angelina protested.

"Here Angel…I'll take it from here." I said laughing a bit and taking the bowl.

Angelina stood and allowed me to take the seat that was next to Belle's bed. She sighed a thank you, saying that she was going to go downstairs with Chris and Velvet to start doing the housework so that Belle's place stayed clean while she was sick.

"So will you let me feed you or am I gonna have to tie up to the bed and do it?" I threatened smiling.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Belle said chuckling slightly before she had to stop quickly.

"Belle…" I urged.

"Alright alright fruit loops you can feed me." Belle said chuckling at the nickname she always called me. She had started calling me that after the big fruit loop fight we had in catering. When management asked who started it, we accused Max Buck and walked away, almost getting him fired.

I laughed at the memory as I picked up a spoonful of soup and blew it off gently before I fed it to her. I watched her face contort in a bit of pain as she swallowed it. With each spoon I fed her, she seemed to be in less pain.

Once she finished, I held up the hot chocolate that was in a mug on the tray to help her drink it. She smiled at me as she finished up and gently laid back. I kissed her forehead as I stroked her cheek gently. I couldn't help my feelings for her and with how long I've been hiding it; I wasn't too shocked that they were starting to surface on their own. I smiled gently when I felt Belle's hand rest on mine.

"I think you should get some sleep beautiful." I said.

"But I'm not tired." Belle protested as she tried to suppress a yawn.

"Oh but that yawn says differently." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh whatever Shellz. I'm not tired." She insisted as she began coughing again.

"You may not be tired but I need you to go to sleep…for me?" I said, giving her a little pout.

She giggled and gave me a small smile before wheezing out another cough and allowing her eyes to drift shut.

"Goodnight fruit loops." She whispered smiling at me as her eyes dropped with each passing second.

"Goodnight beauty." I said as I kissed her cheek and got up to leave the room.

(Still Alex's POV)

As soon as Belle was asleep, I headed downstairs to see what Angel, Vel, and Chris had done. Looking around I noticed that the house was spotless, but they were nowhere in sight. I walked into the kitchen, where I saw a note posted on the refrigerator.

_Alex,_

_We left out to go pick up some more groceries for Belle's house. Although there is a grocery store a couple blocks from her house, we decided to go to the one 30 minutes away because it's time for you to finally tell her how you feel and grow a damn set. You guys will be alone for some hours so just man up and tell her! If you don't…when we get back we will. Luv ya tons Lex!_

_Angel & Vel._

I shook my head and went into the refrigerator to grab a bottled water. I opened it and took a drink, sighing deeply. Once I finished, I put the water back and decided to head upstairs to check on Belle.

I slowly went up the stairs and walked into her room as quietly as I could. Smiling, I noticed that she was still fast asleep. I walked over to the bed and noticed that she was sweating and mumbling to herself.

"Probably the cold and a bad dream." I said to myself as I watched her sleep.

I continued to watch her sleep, listening to what she was saying.

"_Oh yes Lex…baby…please don't stop…mmmm…right there love."_

My face twisted into shock as I sat there listening to the woman who I was madly in love with, moan my name as she withered and squirmed around on the bed.

Watching her got me a little hard, the thoughts of her moaning in my ear for me not to stop and digging her nails in my back flooding my head completely and making me incapable of keeping a logical mind. Without thinking, my hands began to roam over her body, memorizing every inch of her that I possibly could with my fingers. All of a sudden, Bell began to steer under my touch, making me stop immediately. Her eyes crept open and she looked up at me with a light smile on her face.

"Morning sleepy." I said, trying to control my hormones, which where raging off the charts at that moment.

"Morning fruit loops." Belle said, giggling a bit as she sat up to look at me.

I swallowed hard. God…her voice was so heavenly. I have to keep control of myself, because if I don't…I'm going to fuck her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Alright…I barely slept because of the dream I was having about you."

Belle's eyes widen and she slapped her hand over her mouth as soon those words escaped her lips. I began to smile, giving her a look that made her shudder a bit. Her body looked good shaking under my watch.

"What's the matter beauty…cat got your tongue?" I whispered, smiling as she bit her bottom lip.

Before she had a chance to speak, I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. All consciousness floated from my mind as I kissed her, our tongues dancing in perfect harmony. Suddenly, I felt her small and nimble fingers slip under my shirt to rub my solid chest. She smiled into the kiss as she twisted one of my nipples in her fingers, making me growl. I took my hands and ran them down the waistline of her pajama shorts. Smiling into our continuous, sensual kiss I slipped my hands inside, biting her lip as I sought out her entrance. Once I found it, I smirked against her lips as I pressed a finger gently inside of her, making her moan into our kiss. It sounded like heaven, hearing her moan out to something I was doing to her. As I began to pick up the pace of my fingers, I began to second guess what I was doing. Sure, Belle was responding to everything I was doing but did she honestly have the same feelings for me that I had for her. I stopped touching her and began to back away. However, I stopped when I felt her small hand wrap around my wrist.

"Why did you stop Lex?" Belle asked me, her eyes shining with confusion.

"Belle…it's hard for me to continue this with all the feelings that I have for you." I breathed out, trying my best to control my hands.

"What do you mean Lex?" She asked, confusion taking over her gorgeous features.

"I love you Belle…I've always been in love with you. I can't handle a one night stand with you"

"Alex Shelley…I've been dreaming of the day you'd say those words to me…I love you too."

"Seriously?" I asked, my face contorting in shock and disbelief.

"Yes really…when I first met you I fell in love with you but I felt you'd never love me so I dated other people who couldn't come close to you. That's why all the relationships were horrible…because they weren't you." Belle said, tears forming in her eyes.

I wiped the tears away from her enchanting emerald green eyes and cupped her face gently. I kissed her lips softly, nudging her lightly to lay back on the bed. I slowly slithered my way up her body, making sure not to put my entire weight on her small frame, until I was eye to eye with her. Smirking darkly, I leaned down and bit on the side of her neck hard, making her moan out and hiss in pain as I sunk my teeth deeper into her sweetly addictive skin. I began to forcefully suck at the mark, smirking at the submissive response she gave me. Smiling in satisfaction at the huge purple mark that I had left, I immediately began to strip her. The first thing that needed to go was the damn tank top. I ripped it off, snapping her gold laced bra in the process.

"Damn it Alex!" She yelled angrily.

"That fuckin bra cost me fifteen bucks!"

"Shut up…I'll buy you a new one." I said as I but my way down her body to her shorts.

With a rough tug, I ripped those as well…the golden lacy boy shorts tearing as well and making me laugh.

"I'll pay for those too." I said mockingly, chuckling at the pout that was placed on her lips.

"Alex…"

Before she got a chance to complain, I quickly bit her inner thighs, making her hiss. I licked the marks before kissing my way to her sweet clit. Smirking lightly, I swiped my tongue against her pussy, smiling as her hiss turned into a soft moan.

"That's not loud enough for me beauty…I wanna hear you scream my fuckin name." I demanded as I continued my assault on her pussy.

I began to run my tongue up and down her honeyed walls, the taste driving me insane. Parting her lips with my tongue, I began to delve deeper, nibbling and sucking on her clit as I took to fingers and pushed them inside her. I began to work my fingers faster, wiggling them around. I sought out her G spot, immediately finding it and working it like there was no tomorrow. My tongue delved deeper into her, meeting my fingers. I slid my fingers in and out of her, hitting that spot every time they dove back into her tight heat. When her head whipped back and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, I knew that she was close.

"Oooooooo. Ugh…fuck Lex…I…I…SHIT…OH…" She moaned out, unable to form coherent sentences.

I leaned up and bit the other side of her neck, kissing my way to her collar bone before kissing back up to her earlobe. Licking and nibbling at it, I began to whisper to her in a seductive tone…

"Cum for me beauty…I want to taste your sweet juices. I wanna watch as your body loses control and begins to shake so I can make you do it all over again. SCREAM MY FUCKIN NAME!"

"!"

I felt her walls begin to constrict around my fingers, getting incredibly tight until she came, the juices squirting out of her and hitting my tongue. I started sucking harder, slurping up all of her that I could. She tasted so sweet. Like strawberries and peaches. Her body shook violently and she moaned incoherently. Once she was cleaned, I kissed up her body, pressing my lips against hers and forcing my tongue in her mouth, making her ravish in the taste of herself. We continued to kiss for what felt like an eternity, the kiss getting even more passionate and intense. Suddenly, I was flipped onto my back. My eyes widened as Belle smirked above me, her hands on my still clothed chest.

"Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I don't have some power left in me." She said, her eyes glowing with lust.

"Don't worry sweetheart cause I'm gonna make sure that I fuck that power right out of you." I said, dawning a smirk of my own.

"We'll see."

She started by tugging at the hem of my shirt, smiling as I complied and helped her remove it from my body. Smiling, she leaned down and began to lap at my sin, rolling her tongue over both of my nipples. I groaned softly, growling when she bit down on them. She giggled before she continued to slither down my body. She ran her nails down my chest softly, until she reached the top of my pants. She quickly removed the belt, before unbuttoning them and sliding them down my muscled legs. She hooked her two index fingers into the hem of my black boxers, sliding them down my legs as well. I smirked as her eyes widen in surprise before lowering in satisfaction.

"Oh…I'm impressed…those tights do you no justice Lex." She said as she took my cock in her hands and began to stroke it to hardness.

I groaned lowly as she moved her hands up and down my dick, at times taking a moment to fondle my balls. She looked at me deviously before lowering her head and taking all of me into her mouth.

"Shit…fuck…that's it beauty…suck my dick." I groaned out.

She moaned around me, making me slightly throw my head back in pleasure from the vibrations. She sucked back up to the head and dipped her tongue into the slit, before sucking the head, squeezing my balls, and sliding her mouth over half the length.

"Shit…baby…mmmm…lick me like a lollipop." I moaned lowly as I grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her to take every inch down her throat.

She sucked it all in, deep throating me like a fuckin pro. I moaned out as she increased her sucking speed, squeezing my balls tighter as she sucked me dry.

"Oh…fuck…Belle…shit…" I groaned.

Throwing my head back in complete ecstasy, I let out a growl before cumming hard, shooting my load down her throat. She sucked me clean and continued to suck until I got hard in her mouth all over again. I reached down and pulled her off me, pulling her body up mine. Sitting up. I grabbed each of her long legs and put them on each side of me. I used my knee to spread her legs further before I pushed her down on my dick, moans escaping both our throats from the immense pleasurable feeling.

"Ride me Belle." I demanded.

She began working her hips up and down before moving side to side. She clawed at my chest and grinded against me slowly, making me feel every part of her. I pushed into her hard, making her moan out and increase her pace. Soon she was bouncing up and down on my dick and moaning loudly, her large breasts jiggling in my face. I grabbed a hold of both of them and bit down on each nipple before sucking them hard. She moaned louder as she whipped her neck back. Suddenly, I flipped us over so that now I was on top. Instead of fucking her there, I picked her up and walked her over to the bedroom door, slamming her against it and making her back arch in pleasured pain.

I told you I was gonna fuck that power out and I MEANT it." I growled into her ear as I bit her neck again, leaving another mark.

She wrapped her legs around me, making me go deeper inside her. With one hand gripping her hip tightly and the other braced against the wall, I began to pound into her, making her head hit the wall every time I thrusted into her.

"YYYYEEEESSSS AAAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEEXXXX… OH FUCK ME HARDER!"

I complied with her demand, pulling fully out before thrusting into her again with some much force that she blacked out for a bit. When she came to, she began screaming my name and clawing at my back, making me hiss.

"Gonna…gon…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed my name loudly as she came, her orgasm shaking her until she went limp. I carried her back to the bed and laid her down, throwing her shoulders over her legs before pumping into her again. I reached down and began playing with her clit, as I bit down on her smooth stomach and sucked her breasts. Moaning she came again, her body completely giving up on her.

"No more Alex…I can't take no more." She begged me.

"Well that's too damn bad…you're going to." I whispered into her ear.

I turned her over and quickly pushed inside of her. I pulled her hair, he head craning backwards to look at me. I thrusted into her hand, keeping the pace rough and hard as I bit all up and down her exposed neck. She screamed out my name multiple times, moaning so loud her neighbors could probably hear her. But I didn't give a fuck. I wanted everyone within a twenty yard radius to know who owned her. I brought my lips up to her ear.

"Give me one more my good girl…cum for me."

"Please Lex…tell me you love me."

"I love you Belle Lyiana Neidhart…so…fucking…much…"

"LEX…I LO-LOVE YOU T-T-TOO…GOD I'M…"

Before she had time to finish, she came on me squirting her juices all over the sheets. I grunted out, her tight walls becoming too much for me and came, filling her round ass with my warm hot seed.

I pulled out of her slowly and crashed in the spot next to her. She smiled sweetly and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you Alex Shelley."

"I love you too Belle Neidhart."

"Oh and thanks." She said.

"For what?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"For heeling me…I guess I just needed some vitamin Shelley."

I chuckled and kissed her lips gently before watching her drift back to sleep, before falling asleep myself, a smile plastered on my face.

**Stressed out, uptight, overworked, riled up**  
><strong>Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side<strong>  
><strong>Follow me, where we're going, we don't need no bread crumbs<strong>  
><strong>Cant you see, baby? You're the only one<strong>

**You are among the few hot women**  
><strong>Let me be your medicine<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I got one thing on my mind, I'll be your valentine<strong>  
><strong>Spread your wings and baby, fly away<strong>

**It's your body, we can love if you want to**  
><strong>Loud if you want to, scream if you want to<strong>  
><strong>Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me<strong>  
><strong>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy<strong>

**It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to**  
><strong>As hard as you want to, soft as you want to<strong>  
><strong>Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy<strong>  
><strong>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy<strong>

**Baby, that's all for you to do, let your body be**  
><strong>I'll lick you down, I'll make you feel like you're out of body<strong>  
><strong>The doctor's here for you<strong>

**Take you like Twilight, I'll touch your neck**  
><strong>You don't have to say anything, I'll get you wet, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Push you up against the wall, turn you out and turn you on<strong>  
><strong>Yea, yea, whoa<strong>

**It's your body, we can love if you want to**  
><strong>(From: .)<strong>  
><strong>Loud if you want to, scream if you want to<strong>  
><strong>Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me<strong>  
><strong>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy<strong>

**It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to**  
><strong>As hard as you want to, soft as you want to<strong>  
><strong>Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy<strong>  
><strong>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy<strong>

**Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like**  
><strong>Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like<strong>  
><strong>It's your body we can ride and rock and roll<strong>  
><strong>Ride and rock and roll<strong>  
><strong>Ride and rock, oh oh oh oh<strong>

**It's your body, we can love if you want to**  
><strong>Loud if you want to, scream if you want to<strong>  
><strong>Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me<strong>  
><strong>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy<strong>

**It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to**  
><strong>As hard as you want to, soft as you want to<strong>  
><strong>Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy<strong>  
><strong>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy<strong>

**Shawty, shawty it's your body we can do can do can do**  
><strong>(Sex therapy)<strong>  
><strong>Shawty, shawty it's your body we can do whatever you like<strong>  
><strong>(Sex therapy)<strong>  
><strong>Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me<strong>  
><strong>Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy<strong>


End file.
